The present invention relates to a front wheel drive in a power vehicle such as a tractor.
In order to increase the force of traction and hill climbing ability, a drive of the all wheel driving type has conventionally been proposed in a tractor of the 2-axle 4-wheel type. In such a case, the front wheel drive has generally been formed such that a differential gearing and a gear transmission are covered by an axle case and a gear case, respectively, and these cases are coupled to each other by flanged bolt couplings. In such construction, since the front wheels are arranged under the wheel arrayment for improving steering and manoeuvrability, the flanged bolt couplings will be subject to considerable external force, in particular, twisting external force, so that serious occurrences such as cutting or loosening of the bolts may result.